the world behind my wall
by Mely 27
Summary: Roxas es un joven de 16 años, tiene diagnosticado un cuadro cronico de dislesxia, su madre trabaja todo el día y su padre se la pasa borracho, tanto que ni siquiera se sabe su nombre. Un día, en el instituto conoce a axel, un chico guapo, inteligente, amable, que le da un vuelco a su corazón, y se enfrenta junto con el a todas las diversidades del destino solo para verlo feliz.
1. Chapter 1

****hola pues este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

Primero que nada los personajes no son mios pertenecen a: tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix y kingdom hearts; Pero la historia es toda mía.

**EL Encuentro**

Era un a fría y ventosa noche de invierno, estaba sentado en mi ventana un poco melancólico por la recién pelea de mis padres, me mantenía ocupado estudiando como los copos de nieve caían y cubrían la calle de un blanco grisáceo, me preguntaba si algún día podría ser como los demás, un chico normal con una vida normal, pero la respuesta era más que obvia yo nunca voy a ser como los demás, ni aun que lo deseara.

Me pare cerrando a mi ves las cortinas negras que tengo recogidas arriba del marco de mi ventana, tome mi cuaderno y una lápiz de mi mochila y me senté a dibujar; Así canalizo mis emociones, es de la forma que puedo expresar como me siento, aunque nunca lo hago de noche pues esfuerzo mucho mi vista. Aun cuando tengo las lámparas encendidas no logro hacer los trazos correctamente. Es muy raro cuando dibujo de noche, solo lo hago cuando me siento muy mal, decepcionado, triste, enojado, y cuando lo hago, dibujo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Hacía dibujos celestiales, con pasión, sentimiento, como deberían de ser todos o al menos eso era lo que me decía mi primo, a él era al único que le dejaba ver mis creaciones, pues era el único que no se atacaba de la risa cuando los veía, o se espantaba, él era el único que me entendía.

Pasaron las horas, mis manos temblorosas y manchadas de pintura se aferraban a mi cabeza,

-¡cielos! Ya no la aguanto

Mire con cautela mi reloj que marcaba las 2:30 am, . -¡Valla! Como vuela el tiempo. Me pare, cerrando mi cuaderno ya manchado y desgastado por el uso, pero aun lo seguía queriendo, él es mi único amigo, el que siempre ha estado con migo y me ha ayudado a superar los problemas que tengo dejándome plasmar en el mis sentimientos, recuerdos y sueños que nunca pude compartir con nadie. En esta ocasión había dibujado un muy hermoso hombre, sus facciones eran delgadas, su cara era afilada, sus ojos parecían unos hermosos luceros verdes, su cabello era de un rojo intenso y estaba degrafilado, .-¡valla! sí que era lindo, pero por alguna razón me parecía vagamente familiar, tal vez lo haya visto en el instituto, minutos después descarte la idea, pues soy muy bueno memorizando rostros con sus respectivos nombres, ¡Claro cómo lo pude olvidar!, no sé por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia estas últimas semanas no he dejado de soñar con él, sueños confusos pero hermosos al fin y al cabo.

Lo mejor es cuando el sol se va y sale la luna, después de cenar, voy a mi cuarto y me recargo en mi ventana a mirar el cielo, que en ocasiones es fascinante observar las hermosas estrellas, y si tienes suerte una que otra estrella fugaz, Si no hago eso, me dedico a observar como el aire con fuerza se lleva las hojas ya blancas por la nieve arrastrándolas por las calles hasta perderlas de vista, y si no simplemente estoy solo, eso es lo que más disfruto, la soledad; Muchas personas dicen que estar solo es estar triste, pero para mí no, debo admitir que muchas veces si estoy triste, más no es siempre, para mi estar solo es estar en paz, el silencio me relaja, es un momento de reflexión, para pensar y ¿por qué no? Sufrir a solas también.

Ni me fije cuando ya estaba en mi cama, con las luces apagadas, y mi lápiz y cuaderno guardados en mi mochila, sabiendo esto cerré mis ojos, que ya empezaban a arder por el insomnio, dejando que el mundo de los sueños inundara mi cabeza, y poniéndola de momento, en un obscuro inquietante.

Otra vez, ahí estaba el, aquel que dibuje en mi cuaderno con tanto esfuerzo y obsesión para que quedara perfecto; Me visualice a mí mismo entre sus brazos, cielos era tan fuerte, media como de 1.85 a 1.90 metros, me miraba de una forma tan hermosa, con tanta ternura y cariño en sus ojos que ni mi madre me veía así, y con esa sonrisa que de tan solo verla te transmitía felicidad, todo lo contrario a mi, yo era un niño solo, tenía un cuadro muy grande de dislexia y siempre me aislaba de los demás. De sus labios salió un roxas, y algo más que por más que me esforcé, no logre distinguir lo que me dijo, entonces poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mío y antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos se escuchó un ruido estremecedor haciendo que ese hermoso rostro se difuminase y me dejara solo con una obscura y fría habitación, y solo con un débil rayo de luz tratando de filtrarse por las cortinas de mi ventana y delatando las pequeñas moléculas de polvo que se movían con lentitud por la habitación.

Me levante bostezando con cansancio de mi cama, y camine sin rumbo fijo hasta toparme con el espejo de mi baño, mi cara reflejaba fatiga, desgano y sueño, sin mencionar las enormes ojeras que se habían formado debajo de mis ojos azules, que me delataban de no haber dormido muy bien que digamos. .-Cielos me veía terrible.- restándole importancia me quite mi pijama y la avente a un rincón del cuarto para después preparar el agua y tomar un baño. Cuando estuvo caliente, abrí la puerta de plástico, ya empañada por el calor que el agua desprendía, metí mi pierna a la ducha haciéndome estremecer pues el suelo aún no estaba tan caliente como se suponía, a continuación siguió mi brazo, después mi tórax y mi cabeza; Mis mechones rubios se tornaban de un castaño claro por el agua, no tarde más de 5 minutos en terminar, así que Salí me puse mi bata y me dedique a buscar en mi guarda ropa algo apropiado para ir a mi primer día de escuela, acababa de pasar a 2 semestre de prepa, por fin encontré una camisa azul que hacía juego con mis ojos y un pantalón blanco muy pegado que me hacía lucir muy muy bien.

Tome mi mochila que aún se encontraba en el suelo de mi habitación y baje corriendo las escaleras, mi madre se encontraba en la cocina, con un bonito vestido rojo y un cinturón de piel negro que se encontraba adornando y resaltando su cintura. La salude un poco apurado pues no sabía qué hora era, rebusque en la alacena hasta encontrar una barra de cereal, la metí en mi bolsillo junto con mi iPod y mis llaves, con esto Salí disparado por la puerta principal, tome mi patineta que se encontraba en el garaje, me subí en ella y me fui lo más rápido que pude a la escuela; Al ver mi reloj casi me caigo iba 10 minutos retrasado, y apenas iba por el parque de mi casa, de aquí a la escuela hago 5 minutos y de la entrada a mi salón otros 5 .- ¡Qué bien, mi primer día de clases y mi primer falta!

Cuando por fin llegue me fije en mi reloj y estaba en lo correcto justo 5 minutos, ya eran 7:30 am así que no me podía quedar ahí parado pensando, pero la verdad es que me venía valiendo porque estoy casi seguro que ya tengo una falta asegurada, y más con el maestro que imparte la clase de biología, Alfredo, ¡ha¡ fui a mi casillero guarde mi patineta y a paso veloz me dirigí a el aula 14.

Cuando llegue me sorprendí mucho, pues la puerta estaba abierta, justo cuando iba a entrar me encontré a el profesor parado frente al pizarrón explicando lo que me parece es la meiosis y mitosis.

A qué se debe su tan demorado retraso… rebusco en su lista, cuando al fin pronuncio un "señor Roxas"

No sabía que decirle, si le decía la verdad me pondría falta, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Vera, venía de camino hacía acá cuando de pronto tropecé y me lastime el tobillo así que me tupe que venir muy despacio para no lastimarme más (fingí un cojeo y señale mi tobillo un poco dolido)

¡A¡ pues en ese caso entre y le quito su falta

Wow nunca pensé que me saldría tan bien pero bueno, cuando estaba por dirigirme a mi lugar, el cual debería de estar vacío, fue cuando lo vi.

Chicas dejen sus reviews, enserio me encanta escucharlas, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo, estaba súper inspirada y pues es mi primer fic así que ténganme paciencia que pronto subiré los demás capítulos.

Por cierto los personajes pertenecen a:


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

-Wow nunca pensé que me saldría tan bien, pero bueno, cuando estaba por dirigirme a mi lugar el cual debería de estar vacío, fue cuando lo vi,

¡cielos! Al cruzar nuestras miradas me quede ¡idiotizado!, Él era el hombre de mis sueños, el de mi dibujo, no puedo creer que lo estuviera viendo en persona, viéndolo de frente, era aún más guapo, su cabello rojo hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes lo hacían parecer un modelo de, de… quien sabe de qué, pero modelo al fin y al cabo, pero que demonios… ¿qué me está pasando?, yo no soy así, a mí no me gustan los hombres, o…. no eso no puede ser.

-¡hey roxas¡, la voz de mi profesor me saco de mis pensamientos, perdón, él es Axel, es nuevo aquí y le dije que podía ocupar tu lugar, espero que no haya problema?

- por favor maestro, el pelirrojo intervino, si este lugar es suyo, que él se siente yo puedo ir a buscar otra banca.

- ¡no!, (exclame), no te preocupes quédate aquí le dije con una sonrisa en la cara, a la cual el respondió de la misma manera, ¡Era como lo había imaginado, esa sonrisa que junto con sus ojos te volvían loco!

Ya me había dado media vuelta con la intención de ir en busca de una banca cuando, la voz de mi profesor me detuvo,

-Roxas, si quieres puedes sentarte en mi escritorio de momento;

Me sorprendió mucho su propuesta pero alegremente la acepte, me senté es su silla y acomode mis cosas sobre el escritorio largo y blanco, desde ese punto podía ver perfectamente a Axel.

Durante toda la clase no le quite los ojos de encima, venía con una camisa sin mangas roja muy pegada al cuerpo, podía ver sus grandes y abultados músculos y como en su abdomen se notaban los cuadritos que tenía, también venía con un short aeropostal negro y unos vans de cuadritos blancos y negros.

De repente su mirada se encontró con la mía, y avergonzado note como el calor subió por mis mejillas, casi podía sentir mi cara ardiendo, por lo que él se empezó a reír a carcajadas, y eso provoco que el profesor le llamara la atención.

Después de 40 minutos, que se pasaron como 10, dieron el toque, que indicaba el cambio de clase. Con la emoción en mi sangre, agarre mis cosas, las metí a mi mochila, y busque con la mirada a aquel ángel pelirrojo. Ya estaba guardando sus cosas, mientras que yo me hacía menso jugueteando con un llavero haciendo tiempo, para encontrarnos "axidentalmente" en la salida del salón.

Cuando por fin se acercaba a la puerta, me levante de la silla y empecé a caminar, saliendo junto con él al pasillo.-

-Hola soy Axel, su voz era hermosa, armónica, gire mi cabeza para verlo y lo que vi fue solo su cuello, que de el colgaba una tira de cuero negro con una "A" de color rojo, tuve que subir la vista para verlo a los ojos, y cuando los vi me quede perdido en esos ojos verde esmeralda que me veían emocionado y con una chispa que no puede descifrar a que se debía. No se por cuánto tiempo me quede así, hasta que aclaro la garganta y me saco de mis pensamientos

-(con la voz entrecortada respondí) hola yo soy roxas, pero…. Me puedes decir rox

- A, está bien Rox, bonito nombre eh.

- muchas gracias respondí apenado, y sintiendo otra vez como el calor subía por mis mejillas, Axel volvió a reír pero ahora con un poco de control. Y ¿de dónde vienes?, (por fin me anime a romper el hielo), es decir, no es por ofenderte ni mucho menos, lo que pasa, es que no pareces de por aquí.

-hahaha sí, soy suizo, a mi papá lo transfirieron de trabajo y nos tuvimos que venir con él para acá.

- ¡Dios ya no sabía que decirle, estaba demasiado nervioso! (Así, que decidí ir al grano), Oye ¿quieres ir a desayunar a la cafetería?

De pronto se quedó dudoso por mi propuesta, y eso aún me ponía más nervioso, pero al final termino aceptando, por lo que mi corazón se relajó.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, nunca me había sentido tan bien en un día de clases, por lo regular siempre estaba en los rincones del salón, ahora con él, me sentaba no al enfrente, pero si en medio; Lo que más me sorprendió, fue, que me hizo reír, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía y me alegro mucho que hubiese sido con él. Así se pasó toda la semana, nos sentábamos juntos en las clases, íbamos a desayunar juntos, y todos se nos quedaban viendo, entre ellos los más populares como vanitas, Sebastián y link, eran los que tenían a más mujeres de tras de ellos, los que tenían más dinero y los que eran los mejores amigos, pero la verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto que nos vieran.

Al fin llego el viernes, había pasado justo un mes de haber conocido a Axel pensó. El día empezó como todos los anteriores, llegaba a la escuela, recorría los pasillos buscando el aula a la que debía asistir para tomar mi respectiva clase, y cuando la encontré, entre al salón un poco distraído y ahí estaba el, otra vez con esa sonrisa que te daba felicidad y seguridad con tan solo verla, vi sus ojos con esa luz que siempre tenía cuando se dirigía a mí y que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, entonces lo supe, ahora estaba más que seguro, me gustaba Axel, desde el primer sueño que tuve con él, desde que lo dibuje, cuando lo vi por primera vez; Pensé que nunca diría esto pero lo AMO, por qué fue tan difícil admitirlo, porque, estoy seguro que siempre lo supe, tal vez era porque no aceptaba la idea de ser gay, si yo creo que fue eso. Pero ahora lo difícil era saber si el sentía lo mismo por mí, ese era el verdadero reto.

Chicas acuérdense de comentar, "algo que crean que le haga falta a la historia", opiniones, lo que quieran. Gracias por leer :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No Había nadie en el salón, ni el profesor, lo que me sorprendió mucho; Le reste importancia y Camine a paso rápido, hasta sentarme en el banco que estaba a su lado, en una de las mezas más largas del salón, pero de las más maltratadas y sucias, ya estaba rayada con tinta de pluma, decía muchas maldiciones y lo mucho que odiaban a el profesor, se nota que no tenían nada que hacer.

me senté, acomode mis cosas aun lado de mi banco y baje la vista, sin antes decirle a Axel un casi inaudible "hola", tenía miedo, ¡Sí!, miedo, de que él no me quisiera, que solo se burlara de mí, o aun peor, cuando supiera que estaba enamorado de él, me dejara, se apartara de mí, no lo soportaría, yo sé que apenas llevamos una semana de conocernos, pero yo ya lo conocía desde antes, lo soñaba, eran como unas hermosas visiones de cómo sería mi vida alado de él, y eso era justo lo que quería, estar junto a él, todo el tiempo que me fuera posible, pero eh aquí el dilema, como se lo diría;

Dudo unos minutos, hasta que al fin rompió el hielo y pregunto ¿te pasa algo rox?

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-No, nada ¿por qué?

-Es que te noto algo extraño; me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, a pesar de todo se preocupaba por mí, acaso había algo que no tuviera este hombre, la palabra para describirlo era un simple "Perfecto"

-mmm No es nada, respondí con la voz entrecortada, me miro curioso pero al fin de unos segundos fijo la vista en el problema que intentaba resolver. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar

-oye Rox, me preguntaba si… tienes algo que hacer hoy, (se oía muy nervioso), ¡Cielos! Era mi imaginación o me estaba invitando a salir, nada formal, pero ya habíamos dado el primer paso.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, le conteste.-¡no¡ hoy estoy libre, bueno es algo obvio, ¿No?, nunca salgo, como lo has podido notar, o más bien no tengo con quien. Esto último lo dije con un poco de tristeza en mi voz, al instante Sentí como por mi ojo derecho trataba de salir una lagrima, pero me resistí, no sé por qué siempre que hablo o pienso sobre ese tema, me ponía muy sentimental, era algo de las muchas cosas que odiaba de mí, pero lo deje pasar cuando sentí como me estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho, recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza, pues era mucho más alto que yo, sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza, queriéndose salir de mi pecho, nunca me había sentido así, seguro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que alguien me quería, un que no se exactamente de que forma solo se que si era sincera. yo sé que mi madre también me quiere, pero no de esta forma, no tengo las palabras para describir como me sentí, lo que sí, sabía era que mi padre ni mi nombre sabía, se la pasaba todo el día borracho en el sótano, o con sus amigos tomando y haciendo quien sabe que cosas; ni me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Percatandose de esto, Axel me tomo completamente en sus brazos haciéndome acurrucar mi rostro entre su pecho y quedar sentado completamente arriba de él, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que al igual que el mío, latía a 1000 km por hora, sus cabellos rojos rosaban con los míos, creo que esa era buena señal.

Estar con él me llenaba, él era mi complemento, lo que en verdad necesitaba para ser feliz, lo cual ninguna otra persona lograba cuásar en mí.

-¿qué tienes Roxy?, ¿era mi imaginación o me había llamado Roxy?, nunca me gusto que me dijeran así, me hacía parecer débil, pero cuando salía de sus labios me encantaba, no me hacían parecer débil, si no por el contrario, lo decía con tanto cariño en su voz que me hacía parecer pequeño, pero tierno, como le dice un novio a su novia cuando esta tris… espera ¿esto es en serio? Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con esos hermosos luceros verdes, que me miraban con dulzura y tranquilidad.

- Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar lo prometo

-Hey tranquilo Rox, no pasa nada, hay veces que estamos muy sensibles y con el mínimo recuerdo nos ponemos así; y sí, es cierto que no me gusta verte triste, y mucho menos llorar, por que tus ojos se opacan cuando lloras y no me gusta, prefiero verlos brillar, y esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, no me gusta que desaparezca de tu rostro, y por eso mismo si necesitas de un hombro para llorar, o un confidente, o lo que sea, sabes que cuentas con migo, escucha bien roxas, ¡PARA LO QUE SEA!, pero ahora sabiendo que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, un mes mas o menos, y a lo mejor no me tienes la suficiente confianza, para contarme las cosas que te suceden, y está bien, lo respeto.

Pero como podía pensar eso, está diciendo que no le tengo la suficiente confianza cuando podía dejar mi vida en sus manos, por una simple y sencilla razón, no era que no le tuviera confianza, simplemente lo amaba y el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Me había quedado mudo, por más que trate, de mi boca ni una palabra salió, y es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien me dijera cosas tan hermosas y mucho menos me lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de él.

Seguíamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos, el uno con el otro, ese silencio que tanto me gusta.

Nos olvidamos de que el mundo existía y solo estábamos nosotros dos; Todavía sentado en sus piernas, me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro, con el corazón en la mano, decidido a besarlo, pero para mi sorpresa el jugueteando con los bellos de mi nuca, también empezaba a acercarse, ya no estaba nervioso, si no ansioso, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse junto con los míos, ya podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía cuando un ruido bastante fuerte nos hace volver a la realidad y antes de caer al suelo, ahí estaba el, otra vez el, con sus brazos fuertes, sosteniéndome para no golpearme contra el suelo. Con sorpresa y frustración en su mirada, me ayudo a subir a mi banco, ¿acaso era posible?, él también me iba a besar, me quiere, ¡sí!, fue más fácil de lo que pensé acomodándome en mi banco todavía frustrado por no haberlo besado, fue cuando lo vi, mirándonos con una fría y retadora mirada, si, era el profesor, que acababa de entrar a el salón un poco apurado y dejando pasar tras el, a una multitud de jóvenes lanzando bolas de papel por lo aires, entre ellos vanitas, Sebastián y link.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, gracias por leer, agreguen a favoritos :D mely M.


	4. Chapter 4

4 capitulo

La clase se pasó como largas y tediosas horas, mi juego de miradas y sonrisas con Axel eran lo que me mantenían a raya, ya que si no fuese así, me moriría del aburrimiento, al fin, la campana sonó haciendo que todos los de la prole salieran lo más rápido que pudiesen, ya que la clase les había gustado tan poco como a mí, guarde mis cosas en la mochila, listo para irme cuando un brazo fuerte, me detiene haciéndome sentar nuevamente en mi banco.

El profesor salió sin importarle que yo y Axel permaneciéramos dentro del salón, lo cual, me alegro mucho ya que salió azotando la puerta con enojo. Le agradecí mentalmente ya que quería hablar con Axel, y al cerrar la puerta nos daría un poco más de privacidad. Gire mi cabeza esperando encontrarme con esos ojos color verde esmeralda, pero para mi sorpresa ahí en ese justo instante sus labios chocaron con los míos fundiéndonos en un beso largo y hermoso, él jugaba con los cabellos dorados de mi nuca, mientras que yo solo acariciaba su rostro y lo besaba con reprimida pasión; Quería congelar este momento y vivir en el para siempre.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando para tomar aire, pues nos hacía mucha falta, cuando abrí mis ojos ahí se encontraban esos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad esperando ver mi reacción, pero lo único que salió de mi boca o más bien de mi corazón, fue un simple "gracias", con una sonrisa en la cara, Axel se quedó confundido por lo que dije así que se animó a preguntar

-¿por qué gracias?

-por haberme besado, gracias, por aparecer en mi vida, gracias por hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando te veo, gracias por existir, gracias por todo Axel. Yo sé que es un poco apresurado, y a lo mejor tu aun no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero yo te amo.

Perplejo y con la boca abierta, Axel me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo de la forma que solo él sabía hacer.

-yo también te amo Roxas, desde la primera vez que te vi, aquel lunes a primera hora en la clase de biología, con una camisa azul que hacía juego con tus ojos y un pantalón blanco, que por cierto, te quedaba muy bien, fue el mejor día de mi vida, y todo gracias a ti.

No se por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, solos, mirándonos a los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara y en silencio. pasaron unos minutos, cuando rompió el hielo

-Roxy, y ya que sabemos lo que siente el uno por el otro, ¿te gustaría ir a la plaza a ver una película hoy, saliendo de aquí?

-no respondí nada, hasta que me pare de puntitas tomándolo del cuello y bajándolo hasta poder robarle un tierno y rápido beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar muy notablemente,

- claro que sí, me encantaría respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, y entrelazando nuestras manos, para así, salir juntos del salón e ir a la cafetería donde almorzaríamos para luego irnos a nuestra última clase que es geografía, con el profesor Thomas, un gran hombre, pero eso si algo regañón;

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas a la orilla del salón, parándonos para tomar una charola e ir a la barra donde la cocinera de la escuela, nos sirviera los asquerosos pates y guisantes que por costumbre daban, Axel me dijo que iria al baño asi que se fue. Después de unos minutos y ver mi comida, estaba en lo correcto, pate de hígado de pavo y chicharos, con zanahorias y papas, picadas en pequeños cuadritos en una mezcla de jugos café, que sabía asqueroso, Me encontraba cruzando las mesas de los populares dirigiéndome hacía mi meza, (la cual permanecía aun vacía),cuando de pronto visualizo a vanitas levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia mí, muy sigilosamente cuando estaba frente a mí, un pie me hiso tropezar provocando tirar mi comida y derramar un poco de jugo en el zapato bastante caro de vanitas, al instante este enfureció y con sus 2 manos estrujándome del cuello de mi camisa, ahorcándome un poco me estrello contra la pared, link me tomaba de las manos incapacitándome para lanzar puñetazos, Sebastián se encargaba de los golpes en el estómago y la entre pierna, sacándome el aire y provocándome un dolor muy fuerte, mientras que vanitas se encargaba de deformarme la cara, ya con el ojo izquierdo hinchado como una mandarina y de color entre morado obscuro y negro pude visualizar como Axel salía de baño y corriendo venía en mi recate, después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me quitaban a vanitas de encima dándole un golpe debajo de la mandíbula y dejándolo tumbado para continuar con los otros 2. Termine tumbado en los brazos de Axel con un fuerte dolor en la nariz que me sangraba a torrentes.

-"Axel, ¡no me dejes!", fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de perder la conciencia y escuchando un debil "jamás".


	5. Chapter 5

5 capitulo

¿Pero que me sucedió?, ¡dios!, me dolía todo, abrí los ojos, despacio, pues me costaba acostumbrarme a la luz, y me encontré con una enorme habitación, de color rojo y con adornados color negro. Estaba recostado en una cama de piel, solo con mis boxers, lo cual me avergonzó un poco, pues no sabía quién me habría quitado mis prendas y dejarme al descubierto solo con mi ropa interior, lo bueno, es que estaba cubierto con una colcha de piel de oso, color rojo, la cama media alrededor de 3 mtrs de ancho y unos 4 mtrs de largo, gire mi vista hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama y se encontraba un enorme ventanal en donde se podía ver 2 de los parques más populares de la ciudad, 5 estatuas y 2 escuelas, voltee mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho y me encontré con un Axel molido tumbado en un sillón, con muchos moretones en la cara, sangre seca alrededor de su boca, tenía una cortada muy grande en uno de los brazos aún que ya estaba cicatrizada y con esos ojos que tanto me gustaban, cerrados un poco rojos y ni se porque, fue cuando todos los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, vanitas golpeándome la cara, Sebastián sacándome el aire, después Axel golpeando a vanitas, y Sebastián defendiéndolo y golpeando fuertemente a Axel en la boca, después este devolviéndole el gesto con una patada en la cara, link con su navaja haciendo una cortada a Axel en el brazo, me sobresalte y rápidamente me levante de la cama para ayudar a Axel que se veía muy mal, camine lentamente rodeando la cama hasta llegar a su lado, se veía tan guapo cuando dormía que se vería aún mejor sin esos moretones y sangre en su hermosa cara. Me senté en el espacio que quedaba libre alado de el en el sillón donde estaba recostado, le acariciaba las mejillas, una y otra vez, con el débil deseo fallido de que todo el dolor que pudiese estar sintiendo desapareciera y no sufriera más, poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, y al verme junto a él, esa expresión de dolor que tenía anterior mente de su rostro se esfumo dejándome con una sonrisa empezándose a dibujar en sus labios, y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, lo silencie con un beso, al instante sentí como bajo el dolor que ambos sentíamos por los tremendos golpes que habíamos recibido, todavía podía sentir la fortaleza de Axel que me decía que todo iba a salir bien, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, antes de que el pudiera hablar, mirándolo a los ojos le dije

-Muchas gracias por defenderme, nunca antes alguien había hecho algo tan lindo por mí

-hay Roxy, yo por ti haría lo que fuera. Se paró con lentitud del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta,

-a donde vas, me desilusione un poco

-ahorita vengo tengo que ir por algo,

-ese algo no puede esperar, hice un puchero como niño pequeño, que lo volvió loco.

-no, no puede y riéndose salió de la habitación, valla sí que era bonito este lugar, cuando Axel se fue, le eche un vistazo y me quede anonadado, el baño era de mármol, tenía un yacusi, una tina, una regadera y un lavamanos que se veía muy lujoso, estaba observando el yacusi cuando su voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Rox, ¿Dónde estás?,

-¡aquí! Grite, .-está bien quédate donde estas, cierra los ojos y camina hasta la salida del baño, y no hagas trampa, me sorprendió mucho lo que pidió, pero obedientemente lo hice, cerré mis ojos y tocando la paredes frías, de aquel cuarto, mis pies me guiaron a la salida, donde espere pacientemente, hasta sentir sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y recargando su barbilla en mi hombro,

-Cierra los ojos me ¡espeto!, no hagas trampa, los nervios me comían, notaba como la luz del cuarto iba disminuyendo hasta quedar completamente a obscuras, caminamos por toda la habitación hasta que paramos, me soltó lentamente, .- todavía no los abras, entendido.- no te preocupes ax o que no confías en mí? .-confió más en ti que en mí, así que, shh!.

-ahora abre los ojos, ¡despacio¡, santo Dios estaba en una parte de la habitación que no había visto, era como un cuartito pequeño adentro de otro cuarto, había muchas velas, que lo iluminaban de una manera muy romántica, Axel ya no tenía la sangre en la boca, se había cambiado y puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra mal puesta que lo hacía ver bastante sexy, estaba alado de mí y entrelazando nuestros dedos, con la otra mano, que permanecía libre tenía una muy hermosa rosa blanca, me volteo a ver diciendo:

-Roxas, se que me eh tardado pero ¿T-te gustaría ser mi novio?, No podía hablar, mi sueño se volvió realidad, aquellos hermosos sueños o visiones se habían vuelto realidad, Axel me estaba pidiendo ser su novio, quería gritar, contarle a todo mundo, me sentía tan feliz como ningún otro día, fue cuando concluí que mis momentos más felices han sido gracias a él, al que tenía enfrente, con un rosa en la mano, pidiéndome que sea su novio,

- claro que sí! Me abalance sobre él, besándolo, pase mis manos por su nuca, el deseo me invadía, lo quería, lo deseaba, y ya,

Me puso en la cama, sentándose alado mío, extendiéndome la rosa que tenía en su mano.

-sabes me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo,

-sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas, te amo Axel.

- yo también te amo, mi pequeño Roxy

-Sabes, hay algo que nunca te dije, antes de verte por primera vez yo ya te conocía.

-A ver espera, como está eso

- SI yo te soñaba, no sé cómo explicarlo eran como visiones, donde estábamos tú y yo, después te dibuje, y me base en el último sueño que tuve de ti, lo tengo en mi cuaderno de dibujo, si quieres luego te lo puedo enseñar.

- así que aparte de todo, eres brujo?, bueno pues espero poder ver algún día ese retrato mío. Y con esto último nos fundimos en otro beso, largo y delicioso, simplemente perfecto.

Siempre pensé que el amor no existe, pues nunca lo había sentido, que solo era un pretexto de las personas para divertirse y perder el tiempo, para satisfacerse a sí mismos, pero ahora se, que el amor, no es un cuento, un pretexto, que si existe y que es lo mejor que te puede pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

6 capitulo

¡Espera!, exclame, estaba tan ocupado besando a Axel, que ni siquiera me había cuestionado donde estaba, por cuanto tiempo había estado aquí y lo más importante, si mi mamá sabía.

-¿Qué pasa Rox?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-a, estamos en mi casa.

- ¿y tus papas?

-por ellos no te preocupes, vivo solo, a veces vienen a visitarme, pero no viven aquí.

-ah, suspire más relajado, y ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

-es sábado ¡Qué! No llegue a dormir a la casa, mi mamá me matara

-Tranquilo Roxy, le hable a tu mamá. De tu celular, espero que no te allá molestado, (negué con la cabeza) y le avise que te quedarías con migo para hacer un trabajo muy largo y terminaríamos muy tarde, así que no tenía caso que atravesaras toda la ciudad a las 3 de la mañana.

- ¿enserio?, y ¿qué te dijo?

-que estaba bien, solo que fueras mañana a tu casa y ya.

- wow gracias Ax ahora sí que me sacaste de un problemón.

- no es nada, pero lo mejor fue que ya no te vio en las condiciones en las que…cielos rox como sigue tu nariz, yo jure que el idiota de vanitas te la había roto

- a, púes ya casi no me duele.

- que bueno, pero de todos modos les di su merecido, tuvo que venir la ambulancia por vanitas, ya que después de que me encargue de Sebastián y link, los 3 tirados en el suelo, levante del cuello a vanitas y me dedique a golpearlo hasta que quedara irreconocible, enserio, cuando lo vi golpeándote, sentí tanta rabia al saber que te estaban lastimando, que no me resistí y descargue mi furia con él, sabiendo que fue el que empezó todo, o sea solo derramaste un poco de jugo en su estúpido zapato, en un !ZAPATO¡

- hey calma, calma, no te preocupes ya paso, Axel estaba temblando y con la cara roja como un tomate, lo abrase con mucho cariño y el con mucha fuerza, tanto que me saco el aire.

-es que, (rompió en llanto), cuando te vi hay tirado, me sentí realmente mal, te sangraba muchísimo la nariz, pensé que nunca pararía y te fueras a desangrar, y todo por mi culpa!

-¿por qué, por tu culpa? Pregunte intrigado.

-e-es que en la clase, cuando tú estabas distraído, jugando con tu pluma, te lanzaron un papel que te golpeo en la espalda, que por alguna razón no sentiste, entonces yo lo levante y lo leí, decía, "hoy en la cafetería te las veras con nosotros, tu sabes bien porque" al principio no entendía nada, y después tampoco entendí, así que lo deje pasar, cuando fuimos a la cafetería, había olvidado todo por lo que había pasado en la clase, el beso y todo me tenían muy emocionado, así que fui al baño a lavarme las manos, salí y fue cuando te vi, ahí con esos idiotas encima, no te debí de dejar solo fue mi error, enserio Rox perdóname, me miro con sus ojos cristalinos que los hacían brillar más, todo lo contrario a mí, que cuando lloraba los opacaban.

-hey tranquilo, tenías que ir, aparte no fue tu culpa de todos modos me iban golpear, tirara o no el jugo en su zapato, estando tu o no.

- Si, pero por lo menos hubiera estado ahí para defenderte

- Me defendiste Axel,

- sí pero muy tarde, esto lo dijo con tristeza en su voz.

-no importa si lo hiciste a tiempo o tarde, lo que importa es lo que hiciste, que me defendiste, y que valió la pena todos los golpes, porque gracias a ellos estamos aquí, tu y yo, juntos, y eso era realmente lo que quería.

-¿Enserio?

- Enserio Ax.

Nos quedamos acurrucados, con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro y viendo la televisión hasta que el reloj marco las 7:32 pm, me separe perezoso y a fuerzas de su hombro, pues no me quería ir.

-Ax ya me tengo que ir,

-¡no¡ quédate otro rato anda, parecía un niño, pidiéndole a su mamá que le comprara un caramelo.

-pero después obscurecerá, y no me podre regresar a mi casa, me miro con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

- a no, otra vez no, mi mamá no se va a creer el cuento de que tuvimos que hacer otro trabajo,

-por favor Roxy quédate, me abrazo para impedir levantarme

-Ax si quisiera, pero me tengo que ir, mi mamá me matara,

-bueno, rendido, Axel se paró del sofá frente a mí,

- con 2 condiciones

-¿con cuáles?, le pregunte entre risas

-que me des otro beso y que me dejes llevarte tu casa en mi auto

-eso no es justo, ¡espete! Ya no soy un niño me puedo ir solo.

- así, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- 16

-Vez aún eres un niño,

-a no me digas y tu cuantos tienes

-17, los cumplí el mes pasado

-que, tú también eres un niño

-no te gano por un año y aparte soy más alto que tú,

-está bien, me pare de puntitas, le tome la nuca y le di un rápido beso en el cachete, -listo, ¿ya nos vamos?,

-¿Qué?, eso no es justo, tenía que ser en la boca

-Lo lamento, no especificaste, aparte ya estamos a mano

-a mano ¿Por qué?

-por decirme niño,

-bueno, para mi eres mi pequeño, y no me importa lo que digas, me tomo por la cintura y me llevo hacía su garaje.

¡Dios! Cuando Abrió la puerta me quede atónito, era un hermoso Aston Martín banquish núm. 12 negro, ¿cómo podía tener uno así?, ¡eran carísimos!, uno usado salía como en $5,000,000 de dólares

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí, sube, me dirigí sin decir palabra hasta la puerta del auto, admirando sus calaveras delanteras y sus hermosos rines, era como estar en un sueño, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y me senté en esos hermosos asientos, de piel color rojo

-¿es tuyo?

-Si me lo regalaron de regalo de cumpleaños, pero no es la gran cosa, nunca me han gustado los autos, solo los uso para transportarme y ya.

-¿Qué?, cómo puedes decir eso, este es el rey de los autos y dices que no es gran cosa

- bueno ya, si me gusta, comento entre risas, con esto arranco y salimos disparados hacía la calle.

Recorrimos las obscuras calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a mi casa, no era nada lujosa, pero me gustaba, y era muy cómoda para 3 personas, me baje de la belleza en que Axel me había traído sin antes despedirme y robarle un beso agradeciéndole por el mejor sábado de mi vida, me volví a despedir con la mano, mientras que él me mandaba un beso con la mano y entre a mi casa. Sí que apestaba, mi madre estaba en la cocina de espaldas a la puerta, hola ma, me acerque para darle un beso, pero no volteo, .-¿te pasa algo?, .-este,… no nada hijo, solo déjame le llevo esto a tu padre y ahorita platicamos está bien. Se volteo con la vista en el suelo, y fue cuando la vi, el ojo morado e hinchado, moretones en el cuello y en los brazos,

¿Pero que te paso? Me acerque a ella para revisarla,

-Me caí en el patio, pero nada de gravedad

-¿Cómo dices eso, acaso no te has visto?, no respondió nada, te lo hiso ese animal verdad

-Roxas, no le digas así es tu padre

-él no es mi padre, ni siquiera sabe cómo me llamo, eso no es ser un padre le espete, no sé porque sigues con él, mierda, ¡Mira cómo te trata,! ¿Qué le pasa?, esta si me las paga, me di vuelta directo a el sótano, para darle su merecido

- no roxas, por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

-mamá, escúchame, no voy a dejar que ese animal, te vuelva a poner una mano encima, me entiendes

-Roxas por favor piénsalo, él es tu padre aunque no quieras aceptarlo

-Un padre no es el que engendra mamá, es el que cría y él no sabe ni que existo, tú crees que él es mi padre, ¿enserio?, valla mamá que ingenua me pareces, porque no vez que puedes divorciarte de él, que podemos tener una vida mejor, sin golpes, sin gritos, podemos vivir solos, tu trabajas, el animal que está en el sótano de seguro ya hebreo y con su jauría de amigos no trabaja, tú lo mantienes y te trata como una sirvienta.

-ya Roxas, para por favor, (estallo en llanto), no me gustaba ver a mi mamá llorar, me ponía muy mal, pero era la verdad, que quería, que le dijera, si mamá deja que te siga golpeando, que abuse de ti, de tu amabilidad, amor , de tus sentimientos, que te trate como a una sirvienta, cuando eres tú la que le das para comer y para su maldito vicio.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla y no lastimarme ya que seguía un poco adolorido, está bien, no voy a ir, pero prométeme que no dejaras que te vuelva a tocar.

-Está bien Roxas, voy a tratar.

Y con esto termina el 6 capitulo, ahora si me excedí, lo hice muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado, me encanta escucharlos comenten :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pase mi domingo encerrado en mi cuarto, dibujando, no quería salir y verle la cara a Rogelio, el animal que tiene mi madre por esposo y yo por padre.

Toda la casa, menos mi cuarto que siempre está ventilado, apesta a una revoltura entre vómito y licor blanco, A pesar de que mi madre limpia los fin de semanas, el olor nunca se va.

había manchas negras, verdes, rojas y azules por todas partes, mis pinturas ya se había agotado cuando termine de hacer mi más hermosa creación, tanto que hasta ganas me dieron de pegarla en el techo para cuando abriera los ojos en la mañana, antes de ir al instituto, ahí estuviera el, viéndome con esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, que brillaban como unos enormes luceros, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y su cabello rojo como el fuego terminaba en innumerables picos, usaba una chamarra de cuero negro que lo hacían lucir súper sexy, deje el bastidor en el caballete para que se terminara de secar y baje las escaleras a toda velocidad, para evitar encontrarme con Rogelio, entre a la cocina, la cual por suerte permanecía vacía, abrí la alacena, y tome una maruchan de pollo, ya que mi mamá no estaba y no sabía hacer nada decente para comer, le puse agua y la metí al horno 3 minutos, me senté en la barra de mármol que esta al centro de la cocina, pensaba en Axel, como me hacía sentir, enserio lo amaba, pensaba como era mi vida sin él, mis tardes solo, en mi ventana, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie a quien contarle mis problemas, solo escuchando los gritos de Rogelio todo el santo día, ahora con Axel veo la vida de otro modo, ahora me doy cuenta que tubo sentido lo que tuve que pasar y recorrer en mi vida porque al final él era mi recompensa, yo no soy buen católico, de hecho nunca voy a misa los domingos y la verdad es que ni me gusta, pero ahora le tengo que dar gracias a alguien, a la vida, a dios, por haberme puesto a un ángel en mi camino, que me saco de la basura en la que vivía, y me hiso ser una mejor persona, él le da color a mi vida, gracias a él me despierto todos los días con una sonrisa en la cara por haber soñado con él, el débil pitido del horno me saco de mis pensamientos sobresaltándome un poco, me baje, abrí la puerta de esté, y ya con un tenedor en mi mano volví a subir las escaleras directo a mi cuarto, cuando un olor aún más fuerte del que ya apestaba la casa inundo mis sentidos, ahí enfrente de mí, un hombre, con la barba crecida y ya con algunas canas, su camisa negra estaba desfajada y manchada de varios lados, sus pantalones rotos de los costados de las piernas, tenía varias calvas en la cabeza que sobre salían de su cabellera negra y sucia, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo hacían parecer un drogadicto, y aún más con el cigarro que sus labios sostenían con fuerza.

Hey tú, ¡Rodrigo!

Roxas, me llamo roxas cuantas veces te voy a tener que repetir.

Mira mocoso tu a mí no me hablas así, así que dame sopa ándale.

Pase a su lado, provocando un ardor en la nariz y lagrimeo en los ojos por la pestilencia que desprendía

-que no me estás oyendo chamaco, tu a mí no me ignoras, en ese momento un tirón de pelo fue todo lo que sentí, cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo, y ardiendo del brazo pues había tirado la sopa y había caído en mi brazo

-¡ha!, me quema por favor grite,

- pues que eso te sirva de lección, se trepo encima de mi tomándome por los brazos para que evitara pararme,

-aaaaa déjame, me quema,

-cállate, me soltó una cachetada,

-harás lo que yo ¡ordene!, mi brazo se quemaba, el ardor bloqueaba mis movimientos, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas

-no llores, pareces un maricón, aguántate como los hombres, no podía creer lo que había dicho, que me aguantara como los hombres, hice un esfuerzo enorme para poder hablar y después de unos momentos pude decir

-ha no me digas, que me aguante como los hombres, si tu ni hombre eres, le pegas a una mujer, no sabes ni que tienes hijos, eres un maldito mantenido y te la pasas encerrado en el sótano bebiendo y quien sabe que otras marranadas haces,

Un golpe fue lo que recibí por respuesta, mi cuello se torcía y mi nariz que seguía un poco frágil se destrozó con esto último, me tomo por los cabellos y me saco de la casa aventándome a el jardín con una quemadura de 2do grado en mi brazo, mi nariz de seguro ya rota, un ojo hinchado y mi boca sangrando.

-seré un mantenido y lo que quieras, pero esta, es mi casa y no te per mito que me hables así niño idiota, púdrete y lárgate porque a mi casa no vuelves a entrar.

Me levante como puede, el seguía en la puerta, me di la vuelta interceptando sus ojos, ya con la camisa roja y húmeda, de tanta sangre que me había escurrido, y sin pensármelo des veces, le levante el dedo y me largue de esa pocilga, que se hace llama casa.

Camine y camine, vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, a donde ir, sin un techo donde dormir, ya había llegado la noche, el frio me hacía temblar, por suerte mi nariz ya había parado de sangrar, y mi ojo, se había desinflamado un poco, pero estaba mareado el piso me daba vueltas, así que decidí sentarme en la banca de un parque, pero no cualquier parque, era el que quedaba a 3 cuadras del departamento de Axel, valla sí que lo extraño, me gustaría estar ahorita a su lado, en su sofá bebiendo un chocolate caliente, pero no quería ser una molestia, así que descarte la idea rápidamente, pues ya bastante había tenido el pobre, el viernes y sábado con migo en su departamento, cuidándome cuando el que en verdad necesitaba cuidados, era el, mis ojos empezaban a ceder, mi cuello se hacía para atrás recargándose en la superficie de la banca, relajándolo un poco, mi mente estaba en blanco, de pronto Axel estaba ahí, sin camisa, lleno de cortadas en la espalda, con las muñecas encadenadas a un poste llorando, con una expresión de dolor en su cara, las gotas de sangre caían por su espalda, que ya no era más que un simple pedazo de carne roja y despellejada, ya empezando a formar un charco rojo a su alrededor, corrí hacía el, acariciándole sus hermosas mejillas, le rogaba que me dijera quien le hiso tal atrocidad, pero no me respondía, ni siquiera podía levantar su cabeza, lo estaba viendo morir frente a mis ojos, y no podía hacer nada, gritaba que me ayudaran, pero no venía nadie, hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mí y con una pequeña esperanza voltee, ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa vengativa en su cara, manchada por la sangre que había salpicado, de la espalda de mi ángel, esto si no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, me pare dispuesto a romperle la cara cuando de pronto, abrí los ojos.

Hola chicas espero les allá gustado este capítulo, espero sus comentarios

Mely 27.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, soy yo otra vez, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, etc.

Capitulo dedicado a Fernanda pasilla, rebeca Sánchez y Paola pacheco por ayudarme en todo, las quiero niñas.

Las gotas de agua mojaban mis mechones rubios, haciéndolos obscurecer y tornándolos castaño obscuro, mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada gota, mi ropa estaba mojada, y la sangre de mi playera empezaba a desaparecer, me moría de frio, mis manos y pies no dejaban de temblar, mis labios agrietados y sangrando, me provocaban nauseas, pues nunca me gusto el sabor de la sangre, todavía ahí recostado como un ovillo, en aquella verde banca del parque, sin nada con que cubrirme, solo, ahí como un loco, mire mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 8:30 pm, el sol ya se había oculto y siendo remplazado por una hermosa luna llena, de color amarillo, que hacía creer que con solo estirar mi brazo podría tomarla entre mis manos, a lo lejos se oía como un coche aceleraba a gran velocidad, lancé un bufido, ha, ese ruido podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, es el motor de un Aston Martín banquish núm. 12, atrás de mi puerta tengo un enorme poster de ese maravilloso auto, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos ah es mi estómago, no ha dejado de hacer ruidos extraños desde que desperté, mi celular sonó, y una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi esperando que fuera Axel el dueño de la llamada, y efectivamente era el, conteste lo más rápido que pude,

-hola, ¿Axel?

-hey Roxy, ¿cómo estás?

-mmmm,... Me quede callado un momento

-¿pasa algo?, un nudo ya se había formado en mi garganta, mis ojos ya vidriosos querían dejar caer la primera lagrima de lo que sería un sinfín,

-no nada, respondí con voz ronca delatando mi estado

-¿Dónde estás? Te conozco Roxas, yo sé que no estás bien. Eso, justamente eso, fue lo que desencadeno, que esa lagrima que tenía atorada en mi lagrimal, saliera de una forma silenciosa y sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Estoy en el parque melobrucks, que está a 3 cuadras de tu casa, dije con melancolía en mi voz

-está bien voy para allá, con eso termino la llamada, se oía muy preocupado y no me dejo ni decirle un adiós.

Seguía acostado en la banca, mire de nuevo mi reloj, el cual marcaba las 8:57 pm cuando, el mismo, ruido de aquel auto Aston Martín banquish núm. que había oído hace un rato, volvió a mis oídos, pero ahora con más lentitud y lo podía oír con más claridad; La lluvia seguía, los truenos y relámpagos se dieron a notar, mi mirada estaba perdida en aquel parque, hasta que de pronto una silueta apareció, se veía entrecortada por las pequeñas y frías gotas de lluvia que no cesaban, su pelo rojo era lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar, seguía muy mareado tal vez era por toda la sangre que había perdido en estos 3 días, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya lo tenía aquí, era Axel,

-Rox pero que tienes, me pregunto al retirarme los mechones de pelo que cubrían mi cara

-Axel, suspire, tuve un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, me enderece de la posición en la que estaba, sentándome en la banca para verlo de frente, pero mis piernas no respondían, ¡Dios! ¿Que me pasaba?, no quise preocupar más a Axel, así que hice todo el esfuerzo con los brazos y espalda para que no lo notara.

-pero ¿qué dices?, ¡Cielos! Mira tú nariz, que te paso, es que acaso esos idiotas te…,

-¡no! Ellos no fueron, mejor luego te explico, ¿SI?, me impulse con mis brazos para pararme, y cuando estuve derecho me desmorone como una botella de vidrios que la dejan caer al suelo,

-Rox, ¿qué tienes?, se oía muy preocupado,

-Axel, no me puedo parar exclame, cielos, estaba nervioso, ¿porque mis piernas, no funcionaban?, -Descuida yo te cargo-.

-Seguro, no quiero lastimarte, ay tranquilo Roxy, ni que pesaras una tonelada, aparte ya te he cargado una vez, con esto me tomo entre sus brazos como a un bebé, debo admitir, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, me llevo hasta su coche, que era el Aston martí banquish que había escuchado, una vez más me quede admirando su belleza en los brazos de mi novio, cuando abrió la puerta y se disponía a dejarme en el asiento

-¡No!, espera,

-¿Qué?, voy a mojar los asientos, .-Ash Roxas me espantaste, por eso no te preocupes, son solo asientos, tu eres mi novio-, con eso me silencio y me dio un corto beso en los labios, rodeo el coche y se subió en el lado del conductor.

-bueno vamos al Dr. Mira él es muy amigo de mi papá, lo interrumpí

-no al doctor no, le hice un puchero de aquellos que lo matan solo con mirarlo, era mi arma contra él, .-Rox, tenemos que ir, cuando te paraste te caíste, no sientes tus piernas,

-sí, pero eso de seguro es solo por el frio, y si…. ¿Vamos a tu casa?, me le insinué agarrándole un mechón de cabello alado de su oreja, lo que hizo que se pusiera del color de su pelo, y yo matarme de la risa,

-Seguro que no quieres ir al docto Rox, porque para mí, es más importante tu salud, me dijo,

-No yo estoy bien, un poco junto al fuego, y veras como se me quita,

-¿seguro?, .-si totalmente., con eso arrancamos y nos fuimos a su departamento, 10 minutos con juegos de miradas entre ambos, que una que otra vez me hacían reír, por las miradas y caras que me lanzaba Axel, llegamos a su garaje, y estacionamos el auto alado de un mercedes guardián que también me hacía babear, abrí la puerta con la intención de bajarme, pero ya estaba el ahí, para ayudarme a bajar, o almenas eso pensé, pero estaba muy equivocado, no me iba a ayudar a bajar, sino que me bajo, en sus brazos me sentía alto, lo podía ver mejor que estando parado, lo tome del cuello y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho permitiéndome escuchar como su corazón latía con fuerzas, de una patada cerró la puerta del coche, y nos metimos a su casa, entrando primero por la sala me dejo en un sofá doble, café chocolate, que estaba junto a una pequeña chimenea, apagada y empolvada por el desuso, me dejo y camino hacía la cocina, abajo del fregadero, abrió unas puertitas y saco una bolsa negra, de el cajón de los cubiertos saco unos fósforos y decidido a prender fuego en la chimenea, al pasar junto a mí lo jalo de la costura de su camisa acercándolo hacía mí, lo tomo de la nunca haciendo casi que se encara por su estatura y jugueteando con los bellos de su nuca pronuncio un simple "gracias por cuidar de mi" antes de besarlo como si mi vida se fuese en eso, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, lo cual fue concedido en menos de 3 segundos, su mano pasaba por debajo de mi playera, así que mi mano empezaba a desabrochar su camisa, seguía besándolo hasta que decidí separarme apropósito, para dejarlo con las ganas y con el pretexto de recuperar el aliento, mis piernas seguían paralizadas, no las podía mover,

-Ax, dije entre sollozos

-que paso, respondió viéndome con unos ojos seductores y una sonrisa picara

-ya prende la chimenea,

- no, todavía no, respondió haciéndome un puchero de aquellos que me vuelven loco, seguido de un beso que no dude en responder, me volví a separar entre rizas,

-sí, ándale, ya préndela Ax, le dije con un tono de súplica, me separe de él, pero aun jugando con sus cabellos.

-Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, me sacudió la nariz con su dedo y se paró, tomo la bolsa negra que había dejado en el suelo, y los fósforos de la mesa, se acercó a la chimenea, y saco de la bolsa un tronco de leña, ya gastado y empolvado por el tiempo, seguido de otras 2 ramas, los acomodo en forma de pirámide, y con un rápido movimiento prendió el fosforo, lo lanzo a la leña, y prendió inmediatamente, no sé, cómo lo hiso, yo para prender la chimenea de la casa en la que vivo, tardaba alrededor de 30 minutos, porque hacía aire, o la leña estaba mojada, o el fosforo se apagaba.

Axel volteo y regreso a mi lado, me tomo la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos,

-ahora sí, dime por qué estabas así en el parque, solo, en una banca bajo una tormenta y golpeado, me quede en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Acaso Vanitas y los otros te volvieron a tocar?, sentía como Axel se enfurecía por dentro, pero trataba de aparentar para que no lo notara.

-no, para nada, lo que paso fue….. Le empecé a contar toda la historia, y mis lágrimas ya se hacían notar, ¡Cielos! Como odio que me vean llorar pensé, Axel, también con los ojos vidriosos, me abrazo, y me tuvo entre sus brazos por largos momentos, sin decir palabra alguna, los latidos de su corazón me relajaban, me sentía seguro, y con alguien que en realidad me quisiera, y se preocupara por mí, en cambio, mi celular se mantenía frio e inmóvil, ninguna llamada de mi casa, o de mi mamá, ¡ha! Lancé un bufido, como si le importara, lo único que me consolaba en ese momento, era mi ángel pelirrojo, que me seguía abrazando en estos momentos, aunque creo, que ya se había quedado dormido, así que con mucho cuidado, me levante sin despertarlo y comencé a vagar por la casa, subí las escaleras, y vague por el pasillo de arriba, hasta encontrar su recamara, tome unas mantas que se encontraban en un cajón donde Usme por accidente, ok, no fue por accidente, pero el punto era que había encontrado con que taparnos de la fría noche, baje las escaleras con mucha cautela, para no hacer rechinar ningún escalón y despertarlo, llegue a la sala y acurrucándome de nuevo en sus brazos ya con las cobijas sobre nosotros, me dedique a cerrar mis ojos, y dejar que el mundo de los sueños inundara mi cabeza hasta quedar completamente a ciegas.

Espero que les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por el retraso, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, espero que les guste; D

9 capitulo

Un rayo de luz iluminaba mi cara, unos brazos fuertes rodeaban mis hombros y me tomaban por la espalda, levante la cabeza viendo un rostro que por primera vez en tiempo, se veía realmente suave, con esos hermosos ojos cerrados, y la boca ligeramente abierta, sus cabellos rojos revueltos, y su respiración tranquila y relajada, ¡mi teléfono! Pensé, con mucho cuidado me enderece y estire mi brazo unos pocos centímetros hacia la mesa de centro, ¡ha! Ni una sola llamada, me lo imagine, de seguro mi mamá ni le interesa y Rogelio ni se acuerda, mire la hora, y marcaba las 9:30 am, valla apenas son las 9:30 creo que descansare un poco más junto a mi ángel, antes de preparar el desayuno, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, permitiéndome escuchar de nuevo ese corazón que tanto me gustaba escuchar latiendo a un ritmo calmado, que me hacía sentir a salvo, vivo, creo que ese se convirtió rápidamente en mi nuevo sitio favorito, cuando mis ojos volvían a cerrarse, ¡Cielos!, el instituto, llegaremos tarde, va a quién le importa de todos modos ya no alcanzamos a llegar, es demasiado tarde, aparte que mejor quedarme aquí con él, eso es todo lo que quiero, ¡Al diablo el instituto!, con esto termine mis preocupaciones mentales, para después cerrar mis ojos y tratar de dormir otro rato más, al cabo de media hora, yo seguía igual, sin poder dormir, aun que estaba muy cómodo, como para irme por el insomnio que tenía, mi estómago gruño y fue entonces que decidí pararme del lado de mi pelirrojo y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, encontrándome con huevos, tocino, queso, jamón, verduras, en un cajón frutas frescas, yogurt, jugo de naranja, unas piezas de pollo medias mordisqueadas en un empaque de pollo feliz, y leche, tome esta última junto con unos huevos, el queso y tocino, me dirigí hasta la barra junto a la estufa, ¿Dónde estarán los sartenes?, abrí un pequeño cajón debajo de la hornilla y ahí estaban tome uno mediano, lo puse en la estufa y prendí el fuego, cuando estuvo lo bastante caliente, estrelle en este los 4 huevos y los abrí uno a uno sobre el sartén, haciendo que salpicara un poco a mi mano pero sin darle importancia continúe mi labor de hacer unos huevos revueltos con tocino y queso, después de 15 minutos en la cocina, unos brazos ya rodeaban mi cintura y una barbilla recargase en mi obro haciéndome cosquillas en el cuellos con sus cabellos desordenados,

-pero que está haciendo mi pequeño de desayunar que huele tan bien? Pregunto regalándome un beso en el cuello, al cual respondí atrapando sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión pero a la vez con el toque de ternura en la acción.

-huevo revuelto con queso y tocino, pensé que te gustaría un poco de comida casera, ya que solo comes comida precalentada o rápida,

-mmmm huele delicioso, pero…(se calló un momento), lamento decepcionarte, porque ahora no me apetece eso, que no le apetecía, tal vez no le gustaba que yo hiciera de desayunar, o tal vez no le gustaban los huevos, lo cual descarte al momento ya que, sí tenía huevos en su nevera, no será porque no le gusten

-entonces, de que tienes ganas pregunte desanimado, se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que respondió

-Lo que quiero Rox, eres tú, me dijo con una sonrisa pícara que se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios. Ya sentía como el calor subía por mis mejillas, lo cual, ya se había hecho costumbre desde que soy novio de Axel, no se porque le gustaba avergonzarme;

Tomo mi nuca, y a su vez apagando el fuego de la estufa, atrapo mis labios en un beso largo y perfecto, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual fue concedido y así profundizo el beso, de esto pasamos a quitarnos las camisas, después los pantalones hasta terminar en calzoncillos sobre la cama de Axel, después de todo lo que sucedió allí, las sabanas tiradas en el suelo junto con las almohadas nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

EL sonido del agua me hiso volver a la vida, cuando estire mi brazo esperando encontrar a cierto pelirrojo, mi decepción fue notoria al encontrar solo una pequeña curva, que aún permanecía caliente, me moví con pereza en la cama, notando mi cuerpo completamente al descubierto, haciendo que todo lo sucedido regresase a mi mente, sin poder evitar que mi cara ardiera y tomara un color rojo tomate, rodé hasta el borde de la cama tomando mis calzoncillos azules que estaban en el suelo junto con los de Axel, que eran negros con rayas rojas, debo admitir que se veía realmente sexy con ellos puesto, me levante caminando tambaleante hacía el baño, abrí la puerta y entre, el vapor me nublaba la vista, lo visualice al fondo de la habitación, en la regadera, con espuma en el cabello y sobre la cara, haciendo que este permaneciera con los ojos cerrados en todo momento antes de enjuagarse y quitarse cualquier rastro de espuma o jabón del rostro para por fin verme con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi toda su cara, y con sus mechones rojos mojados sobre la cara.

-hasta que despiertas dormilón

-bueno, pues estaba cansado, lo mire riéndome a lo cual el también soltaba una que otra riza,

-¿quieres tomar una ducha?, me miro con esa mirada pervertida, que suele lanzarme de vez en cuando.

-mmm no, mejor me baño más al rato, me muero de hambre, así que iré a preparar o más bien a terminar de preparar el desayuno, ya que ALGUIEN no me dejo terminarlo, lo mire con inculpabilidad,

-pues tú te lo pierdes, dijo pero bien que te encanto, con esto se concentró en lavar su cabello, ahora con acondicionador, y Salí del cuarto, sin antes haber recibido un beso de lejos, son de esos que se besa la mano y le sopla simulando que te llagasen a ti.

Ya en el cuarto, tome la camisa de Axel que por cierto me quedaba enorme, y que estaba en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación, hecha bolas sobre sus zapatos negros, con esto, vague por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, y terminar esos huevos de los cuales me moría de ganas de probar; Al poco tiempo, Axel apareció sin camisa, solo con un short negro de con cuadros grises, dejándome ver sus cuadritos producto de todo el ejercicio que hace, y las gotas de agua que caían desde su cabello y escurrían lentamente por su abdomen, haciéndolo ver súper sexy, pero me contuve y preferí no decir nada, y con esto desayunamos tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y sin ninguna llamada de preocupación, o reproche de mi madre, lo cual no me sorprendió mucho.

Gracias por leer, pronto subiré el próximo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. :D


End file.
